


Gruesome Discovery

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Savior Legacy [11]
Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Gruesome Discovery

* * *

_He had one last place to look- the back lot. If that’s where you were taken, there was a slim chance that you wouldn’t have fatal injuries. His stomach dropped as him and the others made their way in that direction, dread over what he had a feeling he would find._

_Your corpse._

* * *

Negan made his way towards the last place you could be, his heart hammering in his chest. His men were nearly jogging to keep up. He burst through the tree line and his eyes went straight to you. There was a wooden pole maybe 10 feet in front of him, which you were tied to. Your hands were tied behind your back, you were kneeling, your head hung forward. He looked to the man on his left. “Find him.” He ordered. His man simply nodded and took off around the outside.

Slowly,  he moved forward. He could see blood now, and how your ankles were bound together and to the post. There was something forcing you to kneel, and your wrists were being rubbed raw from your body weight pulling on it.

Kneeling next to you, he held you up with one arm and cut the bindings with a knife. You groaned as you fell into him. The other men were scouting the area nearby, looking for Dwight, and anyone else who might have been involved. “ _Hank_!” He called out, watching as one of them jog over. Negan motioned to Lucille. “You’re with me.” He stood, picking you up.

As he carried you, he made sure you were leaned into his chest. His jaw clenched as he controlled his breathing. He hadn’t even looked closely at you yet, he wanted to get you inside first.

* * *

Gently, he set you down on his bed, finally getting a look at  you. Hank had set Lucille down, and then Negan sent him out to get a doctor. There was blood caked in your hair, sticking it to your face in some places. Along your cheekbone was a gash, your lip was split, and you had the beginning of a shiner.

Each wrist was rubbed raw, bleeding in places.

Your shirt was ripped and stained with your blood. When he finally cut down the middle of your shirt, his eyes scanned what had once been smooth skin. There were bruises forming all over your ribs, and stomach.

He could tell that you had at least two broken ribs, there were cuts over the top of your breasts, the blood caked with dirt. Negan hadn’t looked at your back yet. Hearing the door open, he glanced over to see the doctor.

* * *

While you were being checked on, stitched up, and bandaged, Negen went to check on Gabby. “She just woke up from her nap. I’m about to take her to get some lunch.”

Negan nodded. “You see Dwight, don’t let him anywhere _near_ her. Scratch that, if it ain’t me, or Y/N, no one comes near her. Not until I get to the bottom of this shit.” He told him.

“Not a problem.” Jack agreed before stepping back in Gabby’s room. Negan still had blood on him and didn’t want her seeing that.  

When the door shut, Negan turned and walked off. Lucille had been left in his room for the time being, so he wouldn’t be tempted to bash his head in as soon as he saw him. 

* * *

Dwight was sitting in the lunch room, no sign that he’d ever been in contact with you. He was eating with Layla and Kat- his alibis. He doubted that he’d question them. So, he went about things as if nothing happened.

As he took a swig of his soda, Negan walked in, his eyes honing in on Dwight and the women. His fists clenched a few times before he walked over, standing at the end of the table. “Done anything interesting today, Dwight?” He asked calmly.

He shrugged. “Nothing too much. Did some inventory, helped out Layla and Kat. That’s about it.” He lied.

“You mean you didn’t see Y/N after breakfast?”

“No, was I _supposed_ to?” Dwight asked, looking confused. He knew that you hated him.

Negan licked his lips, leaning his hands on the table. “I have it on damn good authority that you are the one that tied Y/N up to a pole outside.” His voice was low.

That was when Layla cut in. “He couldn’t have.” She told him. “He’s been helping us for a bit now.”

“Is that fuckin’ so?” He asked, looking over at her. “Care to tell me about what? Because if you were with him, and he fucked with her…”

Kat looked worried. “You’re believing her over us?” She asked. “We’re your wives! Not her!” Denise walked in, moving to sit with them. “Can you believe this, Denise? Negan is taking Y/N’s side over ours!” She sounded pissed.

“Whoever said she told me?” Negan asked them calmly. His eyes scanned each of their faces, seeing the fear and panic set in. “I want the four of you to meet me in the training area. Find Justine. She’s coming, too.”

They watched him walk off, knowing that there was no way out of this one.

* * *

Negan stood tall in the center of the area, Lucille over his shoulder. Jack still had Gabby, and was in the playroom. Far enough she wouldn’t hear any of this. Hank stood by, ready to drag each of them off when told. 

As soon as they were each in the area, he stepped forward. “Kneel.” He ordered them. They looked between each other, surprised, but did so. “Now. _Someone’s_ gonna talk.” He started. “I don’t care how, I don’t fuckin’ care who, but I will find out who did this.” By now, an audience had appeared. Pointing Lucille at Kat, he tilted his head slightly. “This your idea?”

“N-no.” She shook her head.

“Yours?” He pointed to Layla.

“No.”

“Yours?” His gaze was on Justine. She simply shook her head, remaining quiet. “How about yours?” Denise swallowed and shook her head. “That means it’s must have been yours.” He moved stand in front of Dwight.

“Whatever that bitch said, she’s _lying_. I didn’t do shit to her.” He defended himself.

Negan looked amused, crouching in front of Dwight. “See, I never said that it was her that told me.” He pointed out again before putting his hand on Dwight’s throat. “My fuckin’ daughter told me it was you.” He ground out, standing up. Dwight was pulled to his feet, his hands trying to pry Negan’s off. “Now, you had the audacity to not only scare the fuck out of my little girl, you nearly killed her mother.” Shoving him, Dwight landed on his back in the dirt.

“She’s making you weak!” He countered. “We can all see it. How long until someone outside does?” Dwight asked, moving backwards. “She causes problems with the wives! Everyone knows about her pulling a gu–”

Not caring to hear anymore, Negan’s kicked him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. “So, you think I’m weak, Dwight?” He asked, a pep in his voice. “You think that she’s the problem?” His foot connected with his ribs this time. “How about it’s you being a jealous little bitch?”

Dwight was on his side, curled into a ball. He groaned, knowing that a rib had likely broken. He watched as Negan moved away slightly, letting Dwight catch his breath, and try to get up. He leisurely paced around the wheezing man as he slowly started to stand.

“Now. Care to tell me who’s fuckin’ idea this was?” He asked, looking at Dwight. Seeing the defiance in his eyes, he sighed. “Thought so.” Pulling his foot back, he swung it forward, catching Dwight’s face. “Oh, that hadta hurt!” He chuckled as Dwight spit out some blood. “Manners.” He said sarcastically. Looking between Dwight and the woman, he shook his head. “Un-fuckin’-believable.” He shook his head. “My own wives.”

They watched him, eyes full of fear. None spoke out, though, out of fear. It was clear that they were shaking. They regretted their actions, but that didn’t matter now. Despite them being apart, everyone knew how Negan felt about you, so the fact that they were stupid enough to even think of this lost them any pity that they may have felt.

Negan moved back to where he had been standing to begin with. “Here’s how this shit’s gonna go. You four are gonna be workin’ for fuckin’ points.” Their eyes went wide. “That’s right. You’re gonna wish you were fuckin’ dead.” He told them, and they already knew that. “And this piece of shit?” Lucille pointed and Dwight. “He’s fucked.” He laughed. “He’s walker food.” Negan told him, shoving Dwight so that he was laying on his back. “One last thing.” Lifting Lucille, he brought it down on Dwight’s ribs. “Anyone else dares to go after them? This will look like fuckin’ _child’s play_ compared to what I do to them.”


End file.
